


Finding Poe

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Journey, Kes Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Father, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After four months of waiting for Poe to return, Kes has had enough. He decides to go to Kijimi to check on Poe, but what he finds is a mystery. Meanwhile, Poe is dropped off at Batuu and he runs into an old friend of his mother's, who allows him to stay with him and his family until he gets back on his feet.
Relationships: Kes Dameron & L'ulo L'ampar, Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Jarek Yeager





	Finding Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This is another "sequel" to Poe Dameron Free Fall. It was inspired by Finding Nemo, hence the title.

“So, where to, kid?”

The _Midnight Blade_ was now in space. Poe sat in the passenger seat of the smuggler vessel. He sighed heavily. He hadn’t thought about where he would go next. He can’t go back to Yavin 4, he’d be arrested for helping criminals escape the planet and running away from home and faking his kidnapping. And now that he thought about it, the New Republic wouldn’t let him anywhere near their navy.

 _‘Who am I kidding? Where did I think I would go? What a joke._ ’ Poe shook his head. He would have to go where he wouldn’t be recognized. “Any suggestions?”

“Well, what’s your home planet?” Kalliday asked.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t go back there.” Poe said sadly.

Kalliday nodded in understanding. “Okay, well, I am meeting some contacts on Batuu. It’s not much, but it’s warmer and brighter than Kijimi, that’s for sure.”

Poe nodded. “Okay. Batuu it is.”

The journey took five days. Poe cleaned the ship and performed some maintenance, which Kalliday paid him fifty credits for.

After landing at Black Spire, Poe and Kalliday parted ways. Poe started walking through Black Spire Outpost. He had enough money to stay at a cheap motel for a few days, then he really needs to find a job. He wandered into a place called Oga’s Cantina. The cantina was brighter than Gully’s Tavern back home. The wraparound bar was in the middle of the restaurant with long, curved counters on both sides.

A Mon Calamari came up to Poe. “What will you have?”

“Um…” Poe studied the menu. “I’ll try the soda and bantha meat sticks.”

“Coming right up.” After a few minutes, a plate of meat sticks and a bottle of soda were placed in front of Poe. He studied the soda. He’s never had one before. He swirled it around in the bottle, which caused it to foam a little. It smells okay. He took a sip and winced slightly. ‘Whoo! It’s got a bite!’ He continued drinking it, anyway and ate his meat sticks.

“Hey, there’s my favorite Rebel pilot turned racer!”

Poe choked on his drink and coughed it up. Rebel pilot? He turned to see a dark-skinned man in his late thirties with short, dark brown curly hair and a goatee sitting at the bar a few seats from him.

“Hey, Namor.” The man greeted in a deep voice. “How’s business?”

“Booming as always.” Namor replied, smiling. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

Poe studied the man a bit more. Now that he thought about it, he does look familiar. He slid off the stool, slapped down ten credits for the meal and walked over to the man.

“Excuse me.” Poe tapped on the man’s shoulder. The man turned to him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Poe Dameron?” The man’s face broke into a smile.

Poe too was surprised. “You know who I am?”

“Yeah! Your mom and I were best friends during our racing days, then the Rebellion.”

Then it dawned on Poe. “Jarek Yeager.”

“Yep. Wow, I haven’t seen you since….”

“Mom’s funeral.” Poe nodded sadly.

“So, how have you been? Is your dad here, too?” Yeager asked.

“No, uh…” Poe sighed and shook his head. “It’s a long and complicated story.”

Poe summarized everything that’s happened in the last year. How he accidentally joined the Spice Runners of Kijimi, how his father and L’ulo tracked him down, Kes being bitten by that poisonous lurker, how Poe escaped from the Spice Runners and is on the run, and how he came to be here.

Yeager gave a low whistle. “Sounds like you had hell of a year.”

“You have no idea…” Poe shook his head slowly.

“Have you thought about returning home?” Yeager asked. “I’m sure if you tell them what you told me, they’ll go easy on you. And your father must be worried sick.”

“I don’t even know if he’s still alive.” Poe slumped. Truth be told, he was afraid to find out. If he died on that cruiser…

Yeager sighed quietly. He could tell Poe was stubborn. Besides, it’s probably best he figures this on his own. “Do you at least have a place to stay here?”

“No. I was gonna book a room at a cheap motel.” Poe replied.

“They can get pretty pricey if you stay more than a week.” Yeager warned. “Tell you what: I have an extra room at my house. Why don’t you stay with me until you get on your feet?”

Poe was surprised. “Really? I mean, I don’t wanna be a burden or a problem.”

“You won’t be.” Yeager assured him.

Poe smiled and nodded. “Okay. Sure, that’d be great! Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Yeager replied.

XXX

After about a month in the medical bay on Yavin 4, Kes Dameron was fully healed. He went back to his farm and just continued working. Clearly, Poe’s mind was made up: he is a Spice Runner now. But he did promise to come back. His heart leapt hopefully every time he heard a ship approaching the planet, then he was disappointed when it wasn’t Poe.

After two months, Kes started having recurring nightmares about Poe dying in some dark alley or being shot in the head or spaced.

After three months, he started going crazy trying to figure out where he went wrong and what he could have done different.

After the fourth month came his worst nightmare of all.

_Eight-year-old Poe looked out the window in horror as Shara’s ship was shot down. She wasn’t in her A-wing, it was a Republic X-wing. Poe sank to the floor and started hyperventilating and sobbing._

_Kes took out the tip-yip from the oven and set it on the table. He cut into it, but it was raw. Poe started laughing, but Kes picked up the tip yip and threw it in the wastebasket in anger. Poe sat in stunned silence._

_Sixteen-year-old Poe and Kes were arguing again._

_“I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF MOM!” Poe screamed angrily, then stormed out of the house._

_Then they were on that swamp planet. Kes had been bitten by a lurker._

_“No- Poe, come with us.” Kes lay on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness._

_“L’ulo, you need to get him off this planet, now.” Poe said, crying silently. “I’ll find my way back to you.”_

_“Don’t make your promise a lie, Poe!” L’ulo shouted over his shoulder._

_“No…come back…no…”_

_The dream changed again._

_Poe ran down a dark street, scared and panicked. He was being chased by the Spice Runners of Kijimi. He turned a corner and stopped to catch his breath._

_“Dad…please…help me.” He whispered. He heard shouting and running footsteps and took off again. He ran into an alley and came to a dead end. He turned to face the spice runners who shot him two inches below the heart. Poe clutched his chest and slid to the ground. He started gasping for air. “Dad…I’m sorry.” He fell over, dead._

_The scene changed. Now Kes was back home. Standing- or rather, floating- before him was the ghost of Shara Bey looking angrier than Kes had ever seen her._

_“How could you do this, Kes? How could you let this happen to our son?! WHAT THE KRIFF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU KILLED OUR SON!”_

Kes woke up crying. It was just a dream, but ghost-Shara was right. How could he let this happen? It has now been four months and he hasn’t heard from Poe. What if he’s in danger? What if he’s hurt or held captive somewhere or…

He couldn’t bear to think the worst.

He had to do something.

XXX

The next morning, Kes packed a suitcase, sped to the market to grab two coats, and headed straight to L’ulo’s cottage.

“Kes. This is a surprise.” L’ulo smiled and stepped aside to let his friend in. “So, what brings you here so early in the morning?”

“I need to find my son.” Kes stated simply.

L’ulo sighed deeply. He loved them both, but… “Kes, I thought we agreed we were going to let Poe come back to us. If we keep pushing, it’s only going to alienate him even more.”

“I’m not saying we should drag him back here. I just want to check to make sure he’s okay and that he’s happy.” Kes took a deep breath. “This waiting is already killing me. I don’t want to end up waiting and wandering around the farm aimlessly hoping that he’ll come back only to find out fifteen years from now that he was killed soon after we separated. That’s not healthy, and I hope no one does that. Now, I’m going to do this with or without you. You’re not the only pilot I know, you know.”

L’ulo could see Kes was determined. And truth be told, he’d do the same thing. He nodded. “Okay. My sister just bought a yacht last month. I’ll see if we can borrow it. We’ll take a shuttle to Duro. Let me pack first.”

Kes smiled gratefully. “Thank you, L’ulo. I’ll also tell the commissioner to comm me if Poe shows up here.”

XXX

The trip to Duro took two days. The planet’s atmosphere on Duro has become toxic over time, so around twenty large city-ships orbited the planet. L’ulo landed the shuttle in the main hangar bay of the capital city of Bburro. A female Duros stood near a Nubian yacht. Next to her was a small Duros boy with green skin and yellow eyes.

“Unca L’ulo!” The small Duros exclaimed, running towards L’ulo, who set down his suitcase and bent down to pick him up.

“Hey, Norath!” He growled playfully as he hugged him. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“Mommy says you’re going on an adventure.” Norath said. “Can I come too, Uncle? Please?”

“Sorry, kid. Where we’re going, it’s a little too rough for kids.” L’ulo replied.

“I’m not a kid. I’m almost eight!” Norath protested. The adults just laughed.

L’ulo turned to Norath’s mother. “Hey, little sister.”

“Hi.” They hugged.

“Kes, this is my sister Ordy and her son Norath. Ordy, Norath, this is my friend Kes.” L’ulo introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Kes.” Ordy said, smiling.

“Hi.” Norath smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Kes replied, shaking her hand.

“The _Purrgil_ is over here.” Ordy gestured behind her at the dark blue yacht.

“Purrgil?” Kes questioned.

“Yeah. Norath’s father was quite fascinated by those creatures.” Ordy replied as she led them onboard. “I figured naming this ship after purrgils would be a great way to honor him.”

“My brother-in-law was killed during a kidnapping attempt on my nephew.” L’ulo whispered to Kes.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Kes said sincerely.

The interior was filled with thin, black carpeting with white furniture and yellow cushions and bedding. A storage closet sat opposite the airlock with the cockpit in between. Past the storage closet was the lounge area with a communications center across from it. There were two bunk beds, one on each side. Between the communications center and the starboard side bunk bed was a small closet. Past the closet was a kitchenette and next to it, a small refresher.

“I took the liberty of filling the kitchenette with foodstuffs and beverages for your journey.” Ordy said. “There’s also toiletries and towels in the refresher.”

“You’re too good to me, Ordy.” L’ulo smiled.

Ordy chuckled, then sobered up. “I expect this ship to be in the condition I left it in when you return.”

“I promise, not a scratch.” L’ulo replied.

“Don’t make your promise a lie.” Ordy smiled and hugged her brother. “Good luck. Safe travels.”

L’ulo nodded, then kissed his nephew on the head. “Good-bye, my little adventurer.”

“Bye.” Norath replied, waving.

L’ulo and Kes headed to the cockpit at sat at the controls. They waited until Ordy and Norath were out of the way before firing up the engines.

“Where to first?” L’ulo asked.

“Well, the group is called the Spice Runners of Kijimi, so Kijimi seems like a good place to start.” Kes said.

“All right, Kijimi it is.” L’ulo replied. “We should be there by morning.”

XX

Kijimi was one of the few planets with no moon. The planet was covered in thick, dark clouds. Kes was surprised at how dark and cold the capital city looked.

“All right. There’s a mountain ridge that’s within walking distance to the city.” L’ulo said, studying the map. “We can land there, and hopefully, no one will look.”

Kes nodded. Once L’ulo landed, he and Kes threw on their coats and left the ship. L’ulo closed the airlock, and they headed to town.

“So, where do we start even looking for Poe?” L’ulo asked.

“I was thinking we could ask around and find out where the Spice Runners hang out.” Kes replied.

L’ulo’s eyes widened as he looked behind Kes. “That might be a little difficult.”

“Why?” L’ulo pointed behind Kes, who turned around and gasped.

On the wall before them was a holoposter of Poe.

_“WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR TREASON AGAINST THE SPICE RUNNERS OF KIJIMI_

_20,000 Credit reward”_


End file.
